wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anub'Rekhan
Anub'Rekhan is the first boss of the Arachnid Quarter in the Raid Dungeon Naxxramas. In the book On Naxxramas, a low-level member of the Scourge finds himself distressed by "the perverse nerubian..." always calling with invitations to its 'parlor'. 25-man Abilities * Anub'Rekhan has approximately 6,763,325 hit points. There will be two Crypt Guard adds at the start of the encounter. Anub'Rekhan * Impale: This is an area of effect ability that targets a random player and hits everyone in a straight line between Anub'Rekhan and the player. It will do 5688 to 7312 Physical damage and launch the affected players high in the air, causing 50% fall damage when they hit the ground. * Locust Swarm: Every 70-120 seconds, Anub'rekhan casts a spell that causes AoE damage in a wide radius (30 yards) around him (the AoE remains centered on Anub'Rekhan as he moves), he will also slow to 60% of normal run speed. Remaining in the radius of effect will cause a DoT debuff to stack repeatedly dealing 1313 to 1687 Nature damage every 2 seconds per stack as well as silencing those afflicted. When he casts this spell, another Crypt Guard will also spawn at his initial engage point. Lasts 20 seconds. NOTE: The Locust Swarm attack has an approximately 90 second cooldown, however the first cast is not at a set time, between 80 seconds and 2 minutes. As well, the Locust Swarm is not a normal silence. Unlike a normal silence, it prevents the use of all abilities (even auto-attack). This means that the MT cannot use Shield Wall or Last Stand to save himself if he gets stacked too high. Items, however, are still able to be used. * Summon Corpse Scarabs: Whenever there is a corpse, player or Crypt Guard in the room Anub'Rekhan may decide to spawn corpse scarabs from it. This is not on a set timer. Ten will be spawned from a Crypt Guard and Five from a player. They spawn with threat on random players and will spread out and attack random targets. Crypt Guards There will be two adds that start the fight with Anub'Rekhan, they each have 521,000 health. They have a cleave, a stacking acid spit dot that ticks for 500 a stack, an area of effect immobilizing web and a low HP frenzy. 10-man Abilities * Anub'Rekhan has approximately 2,230,000 hit points. Anub'Rekhan * Impale. This is an area of effect ability that targets a random player and hits everyone in a straight line between Anub'Rekhan and the player. It will do 4813 to 6187 Physical damage and launch the affected players high in the air, causing 50% fall damage when they hit the ground. * Locust Swarm. Every 70-120 seconds, Anub'rekhan casts a spell that causes AoE damage in a wide radius (30 yards) around him (the AoE remains centered on Anub'Rekhan as he moves), he will also slow to 75% of normal run speed. Remaining in the radius of effect will cause a DoT debuff to stack repeatedly dealing 875 to 1125 Nature damage every 2 seconds per stack as well as silencing those afflicted. When he casts this spell, a Crypt Guard will also spawn at his initial engage point. Lasts 16 seconds. NOTE: The Locust Swarm attack has an approximately 90 second cooldown, however the first cast is not at a set time, between 80 seconds and 2 minutes. As well, the Locust Swarm is not a normal silence. Unlike a normal silence, it prevents the use of all abilities (even auto-attack). This means that the MT cannot use Shield Wall or Last Stand to save himself if he gets stacked too high. Items, however, are still able to be used. EXTRA NOTE: Aspect of the pack can be used to get out of the Locust Swarm range but needs good timing from both Main Tank and Hunter. Unholy Aura also work if the Deathknight stands a little further ahead of the kiting path and runs with the Main tank to the initial tanking place. If you're late on your kiting and start stacking up the debuff, drink a swiftness potion * Summon Corpse Scarabs. Whenever there is a corpse, player or Crypt Guard in the room Anub'Rekhan may decide to spawn corpse scarabs from it. This is not on a set timer. Ten will be spawned from a Crypt Guard and Five from a player. They spawn with threat on random players and will spread out and attack random targets. Crypt Guards These adds will spawn after every Locust Swarm, they have around 300,000 health. They have a cleave, a stacking acid spit dot that ticks for 500 a stack, an area of effect immobilizing web and a low HP frenzy. Strategy Three tanks are ideal for this encounter though it is doable with two. One of them should tank Anub'Rekhan, while the others will tank the Crypt Guard adds and the Scarabs that spawn from their corpses (in the 10-man encounter the two Crypt Guards are not present at the start of the fight, so a third tank is entirely unnecessary). A protection paladin is best suited to add duty, with their good AOE and snap threat, while a warrior or druid is best suited to Main Tanking, as they are able to charge back to the boss if impaled (although a warrior also has Intervene, making them slightly preferable, the boss was done without intervene prior to patch 2.0 by running round the circle, and this is still achievable, particularly in the 10-man). A hunter is helpful but unnecessary. The warrior tank will engage Anub'Rekhan and drag him back to where he was standing originally (note that tanking him against the wall can cause evade bugs should the tank be impaled). The other tanks will pick up their Crypt Guards and DPS will focus them down. These should be tanked and killed relatively close to Anub'Rekhan. Due to the acid dot the Crypt Guards apply infinitely these should be killed quickly. After this the raid should spread out in a semi circle around Anub'Rekhan to minimize the effects of impale. Mages should be ready near the Crypt Guard corpses to frost nova the Corpse Scarabs as they come out and the offtanks can help pick them up (the offtanks should also be on or near the corpses). Ranged DPS should focus and kill the scarabs before returning to Anub'Rekhan. You should have a decent amount of time to DPS Anub'Rekhan before the first Locust Swarm. One player, ideally a Hunter, and a healer will stand 30 yards from the warrior tank on the edge of the room past the ring of slime. When Locust Swarm is cast all players must immediately run from Anub'Rekhan for the other side of the room and remain more than 30 yards from him for the next 20 seconds. The warrior tank, when he sees the Locust Swarm cast bar, must immediately intervene to the hunter and begin kiting Anub'Rekhan along the edge of the slime to the other side of the room. The hunter should have aspect of the pack on. The healer will need to move with them and avoid getting any stacks of Locust Swarm in order to be able to heal the tank and hunter should they be hit. Locust Swarm will end when Anub'Rekhan reaches the other side of the room where he should be tanked as before with the raid spreading out in a half circle. During this time another Crypt Guard will spawn which should be picked up and killed. Mages will need to be aware of Corpse Scarabs spawning from it. After this the encounter continues with Locust Swarms coming every ~90 seconds until Anub'Rekhan is dead. If a warrior tank is not used, some form of speed boost is preferable (boot speed enchant, engineering, travelform or cat form on a druid), although since the boss moves at lower than normal runspeed, this is not strictly necessary. Video Strategy Guide g47oN5snpSU Hi-res version and discussion Quotes -Opening Anub'Rekhan's Door * Ahh... welcome to my parlor. * I hear little hearts beating. Yesss... beating faster now. Soon the beating will stop. * Where to go? What to do? So many choices that all end in pain, end in death. * Which one shall I eat first? So difficult to choose. They all smell so delicious... * Closer now... tasty morsels. I've been too long without food. Without blood to drink. -Aggro * Just a little taste... * There is no way out. * Yes, run! It makes the blood pump faster! -Raid Member slain * Shhh... it will all be over soon. Loot External links *Anub'Rekhan tanked by a Boar Hunter Pet *Detailed Tanking How-To Video *Anikki's illustrated tactic Category:Crypt lords Category:Scourge Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs